TAN SOLO MIRAR TUS OJOS
by Elhyzha
Summary: ANTES DE PARTIR A CHICAGO CANDY SIENTE LA NECESIDAD DE MIRAR POR ULTIMA VEZ LOS HERMOSOS OJOS DE TERRY. TENDRA EL VALOR PARA PARTIR DESPUES? POR FIS LEAN


05/05/09

TAN SOLO MIRAR TUS OJOS

_Quisiera atravesar el tiempo y la distancia_

_Tan solo para perderme en tus ojos y rozar tus labios_

_Tus ojos verdes como los prados_

_Tus labios tan suaves como pétalos de rosa_

_Mi agonía eterna por no poder tenerte_

_No poder tocarte cuando quisiera._

_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo te abrazaría_

_Más fuerte contra mí, para no dejarte ir, dejaría_

_Todo con tal de estar hoy a tu lado, mi pequeña._

_En tinieblas mi alma hoy esta y así permanecerá _

_Hasta que el brillo de tus bellos ojos se posen de_

_Nuevo en mí._

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo habían pasado tan solo unas horas después de la cruel despedida y ya me parecían miles de años. No quería llegar a casa, para que? lo menos que quería era regresar al lugar en donde ella había estado, seguro estaba lleno de su aroma, Candy mi pequeña pecosa tan fugaz fue nuestro encuentro y tan cruel, maldigo al destino que cruelmente no separa de nuevo.

_Terry __siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que ya sin ganas de hacerlo mas regreso a su único refugio tal vez podría descansar pensó, pero como hacerlo después de tan terrible situación en la que se encuentra, ni el mas terrible cansancio lo harían descansar._

Por fin en casa espero poder cerrar los ojos y al despertar que todo esto sea una terrible pesadilla, por favor no pido mas tan solo quiero despertar de este sueño que me consume a cada minuto a cada segundo Candy mi amor, te extraño tanto, no deje de hacerlo ningún segundo desde que me fui del colegio tan cerca estuve de la felicidad, tan cerca de tenerte para siempre ¿por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme tan desdichado? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que he sufrido? ¿Aun hay más? No podría soportar más dolor que el que me ocasiona no tenerte a mi lado.

No se como podré cumplir la promesa que te hice si tan solo a unas horas de tu partida me siento morir, me siento sin fuerzas de seguir adelante, Candy mi dulce Candy, cuanto te amo y cuanto desee poder decírtelo, poder tocar tu labios, esos labios que alguna vez probé con un beso robado, aun siento tu sabor tan delicioso en mis labios mi pecosa, te amo tanto ¿lo sabes verdad? Sabes que desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos te entregue mi corazón por completo, no quería aceptarlo pero ya te quería desde entonces, mi corazón se aceleraba tanto tan solo de saberte cerca, no podía controlar las ganas infinitas de estar cerca de ti, quería tenerte entre mis brazos y no dejarte nunca, si tan solo hubiera sido mas grande te hubiera traído conmigo, ahora estarías a mi lado conmigo disfrutando de todo este amor que solo tengo para ti.

Candy espero que tu si puedas ser feliz, muy feliz mi pecosa te lo mereces amor mío, amor jamás pude llamarte así y jamás podré hacerlo envidio a la persona que pueda estar cerca de ti en cualquier momento, la envidio a muerte aun sin conocerlo, por que será esa persona quien pueda mirarte a los ojos, quien pueda abrazarte y protegerte como yo jamás lo podré hacer, podrá besarte y compartir cada alegría a tu lado, será el dueño de las innumerables sonrisas que le dediques mientras que yo, permanezco entre las tinieblas, sin la luz de tus ojos, tus bellos ojos que alguna vez me miraron con amor.

_Por fin llego a casa cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escucho una voz que lo__ paralizo por completo._

-tardaste demasiado, donde estabas?

-eh?- esa voz, esa voz acaso estoy en soñando no puedo creer- _Terry no podía ni siquiera pronunciar una solo palabra._

-estaba preocupada por ti-

_De repente __Candy apareció en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo del departamento de Terry._

-Candy, Candy en verdad eres tu, Candy……..

-Terry pensé que no vendrías esta noche.

-que haces aquí a esta hora? Yo….yo pensé que tu…que tu..

-estaba rumbo a Chicago? Lo siento no pude irme, no pude irme sin antes mirarte por ultima vez, Terry.

-Candy…….

_Terry no __podía creer que ella estaba ahí, estaba con el, Candy no partió como el pensaba, no se fue como creía. No aguanto mas las ganas y acorto la distancia que había entre ellos dos y la tomo entre sus brazos como el tanto había soñado._

no puedo creer que estés aquí, no puedo creerlo,

Terry tenía que verte, no podía irme, no pude, no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

Candy escucha yo se que esto será difícil para los dos pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo Candy no lo hagas por favor.

Pero…..yo no podría quedarme Terry lo sabes bien, Susana, ella te necesita Terry

Y tu acaso no me necesitas, Candy? Acaso podrías estar lejos de mi? Por que yo Candy, yo no podría estar alejado de ti, no pude decirte lo muchos que significas para pero ahora estas aquí y es lo que cuenta Candy por favor quédate.

_Candy en un solo movimiento se aparta de el, y se cubre la cara con ambas manos evitando que el mire las lagrimas que __caían sin control sobre su bello rostro._

Basta Terry basta no quiero escuchar mas por favor no me hagas esto, por favor.

Entonces dime por que estas aquí? –_toma su rostro obligándola a mirarlo-_dime que haces aquí entonces, contéstame Candy acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo, es por eso que estas aquí y ahora conmigo como debería ser desde siempre.

Yo….yo simplemente sentí la necesidad de mirarte por ultima vez no podía irme sin antes mirar tus bellos ojos Terry, pero esto no esta bien tu lo sabes.

Lo único que se es que no quiero ni puedo dejarte ir nunca más Candy.

Yo te amo Candy te amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerdas? en el barco, desde ese día no he podido sacarte de mi mente ni un solo día ni un solo minuto estas en mi en todo momento Candy, no pude decírtelo antes tal vez por cobardía por no saber cual seria tu respuesta, por miedo a tu rechazo pero ahora se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi, es por eso que no te fuiste, no puedes dejarme, no puedes hacerlo Candy por que tu también lo sientes, mírame, mírame Candy atrévete a negarme que no sientes lo mismo que yo? Vamos Candy contéstame

_Sus ojos __cristalinos lo miraban con ternura con amor pero no podía decirlo, tenia que volver a Chicago no podía ser feliz sabiendo que alguien mas sufría mientras que ella era feliz, su corazón noble no se lo permitía._

-no dices nada Candy?- _Terry se acerca mas a ella para rodear con su mano la diminuta cintura de la pecosa._

_-_Terry….yo….yo también te amo, yo también te necesito tanto como tu, pero no podemos estar juntos cuando ella, cuando ella sufre, Terry comprende por favor, tal vez fue un error haber regresado pero no pude evitarlo.

no Candy no podemos estar ni un momento mas separados tu y yo necesitamos estar juntos para poder vivir te necesito tanto Candy, Susana entenderá, que yo jamás podría amarla, como te amo a ti

pero Terry yo….

Shhhhhhh, no digas nada, lo único que necesitaba saber era que tu también necesitas estar junto ami, juntos Candy juntos contra todos, venceremos todos los obstáculos que el destino nos ponga mientras estemos juntos nada nos podrá separar, déjame demostrarte de todo lo que seria capaz por ti, déjame amarte, déjame hacerte feliz, no necesito nada mas que estar a tu lado para sentir que puedo conquistar el mundo, que puedo contra todos por tu amor.

Terry podremos?

Claro que podemos nuestro amor es mas fuerte que cualquier prueba de la vida acaso no lo pensaste cuando decidiste venir?

Tenia muchas ganas de verte por ultima vez no pude resistir ni un momento mas estar lejos de ti por eso vine tenia que mirar tus ojos y así poder estar tranquila, aunque después tuviera que marcharme, pero tardaste tanto en llegar.

Quería olvidar todo lo que paso, quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y quería despertar solo para darme cuenta que nada de esto paso y tenerte ami lado como siempre soñé

Y por eso tenias que beber? Acaso no te das cuenta que eso te hace daño

No había manera de olvidarme ni un segundo de ti, pero ni el alcohol ni ningún narcótico me harían alejarte de mi mente ni un segundo estas en mi mente Candy estas en mi corazón y no puedo hacer nada para sacarte de ahí, has ocupado el lugar en mi alma y nada ni nadie podrá sacarte de ahí mi pecosa!

Terry tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que todo esto se derrumbe que no pueda ser, yo te necesito tanto.

Lo se amor mío, por eso juntos lucharemos para pasar esta prueba, mañana misma hablare con Susana y le diré toda la verdad. Ahora por favor pasa que no quiero morir congelado, auque estando a tu lado ya nada importa.

Te amo Terry siempre te amare a pesar de todo.

Mi pecosa al fin juntos no importa las pruebas de la vida juntos

Podremos vencer al mundo entero. Gracias a Dios y a todo el universo por dejar que te atravesaras en mi vida y hacerme muy feliz, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida.

BUENO HE AQUÍ OTRO MINIFIC, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TARDE MAS EN PENSAR EN EL TITULO QUE LLEVARIA QUE EN ESCRIBIRLO.

BUENO NO SE COMPARAN CON LOS YA FAMOSOS FICS PERO AHÍ SE LOS DEJO…….


End file.
